


akamido piss fic

by pissmidorima (klancepromoter)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/pseuds/pissmidorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>midorima's biggest fantasy is pissing himself in public and akashi is more than happy to help with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	akamido piss fic

There are few questions that you can ask Midorima Shintarou that turn him into a complete blushing mess. Midorima Shintarou felt as if he had his life in control, until he met Akashi Seijuro.

On most days, after basketball practice, Midorima often found himself in the locker room, pinned under Akashi, begging for more.

"What would you say is your biggest fantasy?" Akashi asked, gently leaving kisses on Midorima’s neck.

Midorima immediately blushed, trying to hide his face from Akashi. He had a lot of disgusting fantasies involving Akashi and tried his best to get rid of these thoughts, but every time he jerked off his mind just went there and he couldn’t stop it.

"If you don’t tell me, I’m going to have to punish you."

Midorima felt his face heat up even more. He hated it, but there was nothing he wanted more than to be made into a complete mess by Akashi.

"I won’t tell you."

Akashi gave Midorima a predatory looking, reminding him who exactly owned his body. “Shintarou, get on my lap now.”

Midorima blushed. He loved the feeling of being ordered around, like he belonged to Akashi.

"If you won’t tell me, then I’ll have to spank it out of you," Akashi said.

Midorima willingly laid himself across Akashi’s lap, slightly grinding his achingly hard cock on Akashi.

Akashi pulled down Midorima’s shorts, just enough to uncover his ass. He ran his hands over Midorima’s ass, making Midorima squirm in his lap.

"It’s pathetic how you’re unable to control yourself, Shintarou. Look at you, desperately trying to get off like a little slut."

Akashi raised his hand, then gave Midorima two hard spanks. Midorima whimpered, squirming in Akashi’s lap. He loved the pain, he loved getting disciplined, and he loved being put in his place.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Shintarou."

Midorima let out a sob. “…I can’t tell you.”

Akashi gave Midorima another series of rough spanks, and Midorima cried out after each one. His ass was bright red, and Midorima knew it was going to hurt for days, but he loved the pain and never wanted it to stop.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Akashi said.

Midorima gasped for air, trying to find the strength to answer. “Don’t laugh,” he said.

"I make no promises," Akashi said.

Midorima took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I really really want you to control when I use the bathroom and then I want you to watch me piss myself,” Midorima blurted out, turning bright red and covering his face in his hands.

Akashi just stared for a minute, then smirked. “You’re fucking disgusting, Shintarou,” he said, spanking Midorima’s ass until it was bright red.

Midorima’s face had never been so red in his life. He knew he was disgusting, he knew that he was messed up and masochistic, but now that Akashi knew his favorite fantasy, he felt kind of… turned on.

"How about tomorrow?" Akashi asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow I’ll make you piss yourself."

"Um, okay," Midorima said.

"Now get on your hands and knees and I’ll fuck you right now."

Fuck.  
_____________________________________________________

Meet me at the movies. Use the bathroom before you arrive.

Midorima read this text message from Akashi about fifty times before he actually realized, Akashi has control over my bladder and I am so fucked.

He found Akashi inside the movie theater, and they bought tickets to see Bee Movie. Neither of them really cared about the movie. They only cared about piss.

Akashi bought two large sodas, then they found seats at the back of the movie theater.

"Drink these," Akashi said, handing over the two sodas. Midorima was starting to feel sort of sweaty. As the movie began, he drank the sodas as fast as he could. His stomach felt so full of liquid, he didn’t even want to think about the impending desperation that would occur when it actually hits his bladder.

An hour into the movie, Midorima was starting to feel the urge to piss. Midorima knew that he had a small bladder, so his immediate instinct was to get up and go to the bathroom. But with Akashi next to him, he discretely crossed his legs, trying to seem in control of the situation.

Thirty minutes later, he was not so in control of the situation. Midorima felt himself almost leak a few times, and he had to bounce his legs to keep the urge bearable.

Every five minutes or so, a particularly strong urge made Midorima feel like I need to get to the bathroom now or I’m going to piss myself right here, fuck, fuck and he had to double over and grab his dick right in front of Akashi. Akashi noticed, but didn’t say anything. Midorima’s ears were burning. He had to piss so badly but the whole situation was just so fucking hot. He fantasized about this exact situation so many times that he could barely keep himself from masturbating in the movie theater. Calm down Shintarou. Focus on holding it.

Soon enough, just focusing on holding it wasn’t an option. Even while frantically fanning his legs, a few leaks had created a small wet patch in Midorima’s boxers.

As the movie ended and the lights turned on, Midorima was regretting everything.

"Let’s go, Shintarou."

"…I can’t."

"Why not?"

"Don’t make me say it."

"…"

"Akashi, I have to pee. Please let me use the bathroom."

"No. Let’s go."

"But I really…have to piss," Midorima said, crossing his legs and grabbing his dick. He felt a hot stream leak into his boxers for a second, and hoped that Akashi wouldn’t notice.

But Akashi saw the panicked look on Midorima’s face and knew exactly what had happened.

"Did you just piss yourself a little?" Akashi asked.

"N-No, I didn’t!" Midorima said.

Akashi brought his hand to Midorima’s crotch, feeling the piss-soaked fabric.

"It looks like you’re having a little accident," Akashi said, "Are you a child, Shintarou? To piss yourself at this age, that’s just disgusting."

Midorima wiggled in his seat, desperately trying to keep the flow of piss in.

"I can’t hold it, Akashi… I have to pee really bad and it hurts." Midorima blushed and adjusted his glasses, trying to hide his burning embarrassment.

Akashi stood over Midorima, who was squirming in his seat. He pressed his hand to Midorima’s bladder.

"You’re so full of piss, Shintarou."

Midorima moaned. With Akashi’s hand pressing on his bladder, he just couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped resisting and let go.

Piss gushed out from Midorima’s dick, spraying in every direction. His pants were completely soaked, and his movie theater seat had a warm puddle of piss. It felt so good to finally let out his powerful stream, he sighed and moaned in relief, slightly squirming in his seat because it felt so fucking good. He was pissing himself in a public movie theater, in front of Akashi, and he fucking loved it.

As his stream trickled off, Midorima found Akashi staring at him.

"Did I give you permission to piss, Shintarou?"

"I couldn’t hold it…" Midorima said, eyes filling with tears. He was turned on, but his piss-soaked pants were sticking to his legs and he felt gross and he felt like crying.

"That’s not an excuse. If I tell you to hold it, you hold it," Akashi said.

Midorima nodded.

"You actually pissed yourself in public," Akashi said, "You pissed yourself like a child. You are so gross, I’m going to have to discipline you again."

Akashi unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, releasing his own stream of piss. He pissed all over Midorima; on his chest, on his face, and in his hair. Midorima slightly opened his mouth, hoping to taste some of Akashi’s piss. Akashi noticed, and pissed right into Midorima’s mouth.

"Drink it. Drink it like a fucking slut," Akashi said as he pissed into Midorima’s mouth.

At this point they were both kicked out of the movie theater for the rest of their lives and they went home and Midorima got his ass fucked, the end.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, pissmidorima, for more piss


End file.
